Anger Isn't An Issue
by NaruLover53
Summary: SasukeXSakura - There is one way for a broken heart to recover. Break the heart that broke yours. Or that's Sakura's logic. Trouble is Sakura's never been the type for revenge. Until now. (Rated M) Lemons


**Been a while since I did a one shot. So I figured what the heck might as well throw one at the SakuraXSasuke lover out there. Even though personally I think she was way to good for the guy!**

* * *

There were only so many times you could read and then re-read the same medical chart before that certain jade eyed person came to the realization they obviously didn't care what it said.

Frustrated in far more way than one Sakura flicked the manila envelop shut with one quick swish of her manicured fingernail. Her tired and slightly hazed eyes staring ahead blankly to the cramped over stuffed confines of her office.

She knew the current towers of paperwork that hung endlessly over her would never shrink if she kept at this slug pace. But no matter what she just couldn't motivate herself. Not today. Not after last night.

Fortunately though she didn't have to wallow in her misery for to long before a slight distraction came soldiering through her open door. A determined stride and ever more determined gleam in chocolate colored eyes the first thing she noticed.

"So how'd it go!?" Tenten chimed with an overly exhausting curiosity.

"What?" Sakura blinked miserably trying to delay the inevitable.

"Your date last night! Come on I want details! All the juicy naughty details!" The weapon master winked ecstatically as she leaned over Sakura's desk. Flattening her palms on the small parts of the oak surface that weren't swallowed in paperwork.

Sakura leaned back tiredly in her leather rolling chair her hands dangling uselessly by her side as she sighed out in pure exhaustion.

"Nothing 'naughty' about it. Movie, dinner, then bed. By bed, I mean alone." The pink haired medic responded flatly.

"You're kidding? I thought-" Tenten blinked in disbelief. Her hope dashed as quickly as it had formed the moment she learned one of her closest friends had finally managed to make a little head way in her dating slump.

"Well you thought wrong. Besides, he probably wont be coming around anymore." Sakura assured carelessly thinking back to the bitter goodbye her latest date had left her with when she had turned him down flat for a night cap.

"Again? Sakura! That's the third one in the past two months!" The hazel eyed kunoichi stated disapprovingly.

"Urgh I give up!" Sakura sighed slumping forward until her chin rested flatly on her desk.

"I keep meeting all these great guys. Personality, looks, careers and I cant get serious with any of them! There just something missing-" The jade eyed medic groaned out with absolutely no energy.

It had to be her. Here she was a well set not to mention respected ninja in the village a buffet of available men at her disposal and she just didn't want any of them! If anything all this putting herself out there trying to find the perfect match was just making her more miserable then being single ever had.

"You mean their not Sasuke." Tenten stated with an arch of her brow.

Sakura's soften orbs instantly hardened to a deathly glare at the mention of the absent Uchia. Now that wasn't a subject she was anywhere near ready to discuss.

And one harden stare aimed at Tenten told her as much.

"Don't you have work you should be doing?" Sakura shot annoyance clear in her sharp tone.

"Oh don't get so defensive you know I'm right. Ever since you and Uchia broke things off your haven't even attempted to move on." Tenten fired back flatly.

"What? Then what the hell do you call all these dates I've been going on? Practice?" Sakura demanded slamming bolting up right angrily.

She had done everything but stamp 'desperate' on her forehead! She had literally gone on every single night out no matter how uncomfortable or awkward just to try and make some headway in her personal life.

And that alone hadn't been easy by any mean. After all she and Sasuke had been together ever since the end of the last shinobi war. It had been everything she had dreamed of…at first.

It turns out years of fantasizing what their lives would become only led to one thing, inevitable disappoint. It had started out wonderful, the want, the burning passion the two felt for each other had been undeniable. But like most things, that flame had soon burned out.

No matter how much Sakura wished otherwise, they just hadn't been made for normal civilian life. At first it was just Sasuke who took on random missions while Sakura occasionally volunteered at the hospital. But the more time the Uchia spent outside of the village the more time she felt she needed to dedicate to her own career.

A rift that most couples could have easily overcome with some equal effort had instantly proved to much for the both of them to bare.

The fights came first, then the silence, the lying, and ultimately. The cheating.

It had barely been over a year before Sasuke finally admitted he had been unfaithful while away from the leaf. It had devastated Sakura, but foolishly she thought she stilled loved him to look past it.

At least for the first few times. But it soon became apparent that the Uchia's pattern of betrayal wasn't going away, and finally Sakura reached her limit.

Being with Sasuke made her more miserable then an entire lifetime without him ever could.

"Face it Sakura your just not over him. And you're never gonna be until you get all your frustration out." Tenten stated sympathetically.

"Frustration?! What frustration? I'm happy! So happy! As happy as I ever could now that I'm done with that two timing son of a-" Sakura cut herself short when she watched Tenten brow raise as if to say 'how happy are you'?

"Oh shut up." Sakura groaned throwing herself back into her reclining chair.

Tenten's only reaction was to giggle before leaning a bit closer to where Sakura now sat recoiled and defeated.

"Why don't you just screw and get it over with?" The hazel haired kunoichi asked wholeheartedly.

Sakura felt her heart contract at the statement and it literally left her gasping for air.

"What?" She chocked out.

"Don't give me that look. It happens to work! When me and Lee called it quits I couldn't get him out of my head. No matter how hard I tried! Until I went to get the rest of my things from his apartment. One thing led to another and we ended up-" Tenten began with a coy smirk.

"Eh! _No! No! No!_ Don't want any details thanks!" Sakura stammered while waving her hands in protest. Thinking about Rock Lee naked was one thing but actually trying to play the scenario of the overly intense ninja attempting intercourse was another!

"The point is. Afterwards I felt one hundred percent better! We both moved on, started seeing new people. And now I couldn't be happier!" The weapon master kunoichi stated with believable sincerity.

Sakura absorbed her friend words carefully. Tenten actually did have a solid relationship going for her now. A great work ethic, she always seemed happy, cheerful, down right optimistic almost every day.

Could it really be that easy to move on?

"I'm not sleeping with Sasuke. He did enough of that when we were together and half of the time it wasn't with me." Sakura stated firmly. Closer or not, she wasn't opening that book again. It had been hard enough putting it down the first time.

Besides she doubted she could even face the Uchia without throttling him.

Tenten sighed in defeat. Sakura did have a point, the chemistry between herself and Rock might not have been there but he had never been unfaithful. That might have complicated things a bit more.

"Fine." She sighed tiredly.

"Don't take my advice. But your gonna have to find an outlet for your anger sooner or later. So either the panties come off or the gloves come on." Tenten suggested over her shoulder as she hoped off Sakura's desk with a single easy motion.

"'Cause the only other way to get over him is to kick his ass." Tenten joked out loud as she exited Sakura's office just as quickly as she had emerged.

Sakura sat silently for minute or two her nails tapping the leather of her armrest as she rolled over the last of Tenten's words. Putting much more thought into the message than she had anything else.

As silly as it sounded at first, the humor soon faded away into hard possibilities.

Now that sounded like something she could actually do.

* * *

He stood there glistening with sweat from an obvious hard day of training. His raven colored hair and onyx eyes, the hard sculpt of his lean muscles clearly visible with lack of any torso clothing. Just him standing there with small salt droplets rolling down his perfect build. The looseness of his navy sweats hugging the hard lines carved down the sides of his hips oh so masculine.

No man had ever looked more appealing, and Sakura absolutely hated him for it.

It had taken her the entire day and then some to work up the actual courage to go through with her drastic plan, but her will to overcome her fury towards the Uchiha currently unaware of her presences outweighed her reluctance.

The sun was setting and the minus the raven haired ninja standing mere feet away for her the training grounds were completely empty. It was the perfect atmosphere, for the one thing that her brought her here. Closure.

Sakura watched through narrowed eyes as Sasuke launched yet another series of kunai's towards the defenseless and badly worn training logs. Each pointed tip striking the center in perfect alignment.

Say what you will about the Uchiha, his skills were never sharper.

Taking a re-assuring breath and forcing her sandal covered feet to march forward before she could second guess herself she emerged from her carefully chosen hiding spot amongst the forest surroundings.

The moment she made a step Sasuke who was currently retrieving his wedged kunai's blacken eyes fixed toward her with sharp clarity.

For a minute it actually looked like surprise washed over the Uchia's face but like all other emotions he hid it all to well to be certain.

The moment his eyes were on her she felt her courage shake. Why did she always feel so damn insecure around him? She was one of the top medics in the entire village, more than capable of taking care of herself in any or every situation. Yet one look from him made her knees go weak!

"Sakura. What are you doing here?" He asked with an arch of his dark brow as he pulled the iron handle of his small blade free from its wooden holding place.

Sakura forced herself to exude and confidant façade even if on the inside she was reeling. What the hell was she doing? This entire plan seemed insane! It had from the moment Tintin had planted the seed for it in her head. Yet here she stood. Willing to do whatever it took to let go of all this pent up…anger!

"Sasuke, I'm challenging you." She stated sternly planting her feet a pit further apart in preparation for what she was sure about to be total and utter chaos.

A moment of silence lingering between the two of them before what would have passed for slight laughter passed the Uchia's lips in amusement.

"What?" He chuckled evenly.

Sakura shrugged off his disbelief, knowing exactly just how insane she sounded but she didn't care. If this it what it took to get the closure she needed. Then it was happening one way or another!

"Look if I explain myself. I'm just going to sound crazy. So just get ready!" Sakura warned the pace of her once steady heartbeat already increasing with the brawl she knew was soon to come!

Sasuke's handsome lips curled into a smirk as he turned to face the glaring pink haired medic in complete astonishment.

"Let me see if I understand you correctly? You've been avoiding me for months. Only to show up now. To what? Fight? And you think explaining yourself will make you seem insane?"

Sakura felt her blood run hotter at the slyness of his words, that oh so passive aggressive way he always had of insulting her always made her see absolute red!

"Just shut up! I don't owe you an explanation!" Sakura defended a determined gleam in filling her jade eyes.

"So are you ready?" She warned curling her recently manicured fingers into her glove covered palms tightly.

"Sakura, its clear you've got some personal issues you need to work out-" Sasuke began pointing the blade of the kunai at her defensive posture nonchalantly.

"But I'm a little busy." The Uchiha shrugged uncaring of her seriousness, almost as if he saw the entire thing as nothing more than a bad joke.

One he didn't care to stand and hear the punch line too.

But Sakura had other plans.

"Oh that does it!" The pink haired medic roared! In the blink of an eye rich concentrated chakra surged into her fisted hand as she slammed her knuckles into the dry training ground viscously.

Instantly a tremor followed that split the hard floor apart in a cloud of dust as the earth cracked like ice spider webbing outwards directly towards the Uchiha.

Were it not for his honed instincts the raven haired ninja might have been sucked into the void if his body hadn't acted of its own accord. Leaping out of the destructive quakes path he landed a fair distance away sliding to a stop from the force of his jilting tactic.

For a moment the Uchiha actually had to re-compose himself, that attack hadn't been made lightly. It was clear Sakura wasn't trying to kill him, but she was damn sure on the war path and if he didn't keep on his toes he might just end up with a broken bone or two.

Suddenly the seriousness of the situation actually began to settle in. The kunoichi really was out for blood.

"Your actually serious aren't you?" Sasuke blinked his harden eyes turning back to the re-adjusting medic standing a few feet away.

"Deadly." Sakura promised tightening her leather glove so the material strained against her still chakra pulsing knuckles.

Sasuke straightened his posture from lax to a harden form Sakura had seen many times before, the towel that had remained faithfully draped over his shoulders falling off to pool around his feet as he glared towards the obviously determined medic.

"I wont hold back, Sakura." Sasuke warned.

Instead of maybe rethinking her decision to be here as any sensible person would at a moment like this. Sakura did the only thing that came to mind, the only thing she really wanted.

"I'm counting on it." She smiled, and then with hell burning in her emerald eyes.

She _flew_ at him.

* * *

Sweat rolled down porcelain skin like hot rain, the glistening drop trailing of Sakura's tense jaw catching what little bit of light remained in the decimated forest.

The fading sun setting the tree ablaze with dark oranges and pinks but moving among the dying colors a shadow her jade eyes tracked like never before.

Throwing a bomb laced kunai Sakura launched the blade in the direction the figure was currently sprinting. The tag irrupting the moment it made impact with the forest floor causing Sasuke to launch from the diverting path he had been trying to take!

The Uchia launched from behind the cover of the trees his lean arms wrapping around Sakura's waist momentarily thrilled he had managed to grip a hold of the medic for a quick take down!

But just as quickly the body he momentarily held burst apart into a cloud of smoke and he knew all to quickly he had been deceived yet again!

With the dissipating of the shadow clone the real Sakura emerged and her foot kicking for his raven hair covered head sent him on high alert.

Raising his arm his blocked the attack careful to have pack a tone of chakra into his forearm as to absorb the no doubt bone crushing blow he slid backwards just a feet inches before jilting to the side.

Sakura quick on his heels as he weaved in and out of the massively damaged trees from the hours of rigorous and slightly aimless sparing the two of them had been doing.

Just when he was certain he had lost the pink haired medic she emerged at his side punching for his face this time only for him to grip hold of her wrist, her other free hand instantly seeking the same target!

With almost inhuman speed he ducked below her green chakra laced punch instead turning the position to his advantage as he slammed his balled fist into her stomach sending her skidding backwards with alarming force.

Were it not for the base of a large tree suddenly slamming into her back he feared she might have gone on for some distance.

Sakura felt her lungs empty with a gasp from the sudden impact of the hard bark as she stood weakly before the massive trunk her jade eyes glaring ahead to the smug Uchia standing a mere stones throw away.

"Had enough?" Sasuke asked emotionlessly.

Sakura felt her blood boil at the look in his coal black eyes. Hours the two of them had been aimlessly pounding away at each other and she had barely managed to leave a scratch on the raven haired ninja.

If anything she had done far more damage to the forest!

Curling her fingers into her palm tightly she cursed him, if this had been a real battle she would have pulverized him by now. But damn her resolve she was holding back and what made things worse she knew he knew it!

Sasuke approached her carelessly until a mere inch or two separated the two of them. His emotionless face cold and handsome as ever, and she hated him impossibly more for it!

"Not even close." She stated kicking her heel upwards aiming for his jaw only for him to catch her ankle in one quick swipe. Sakura launched forward throwing her full weight against his bare chest until the two of them were heading towards the ground!

Straddling his hips she stuck for his face only for him to jerk his head to the side so she punched nothing but hard earth. As his calloused hands gripped onto her flailing wrist as he pushed up partially so his face was dangerously close to her own.

"You always did like it on top." He smirked darkly.

"Shut up!" Sakura snarled trying to break his hold only for him to shove her off onto the ground maneuvering until she was face down towards the dirt and his entire weight was crushing against her back.

"Me personally. I like it like this. Up close, and personal." He whispered hotly into her ear with his knee pressed to the center of her back making breathing a difficult task.

"It's not personal when you jump on anything that moves." Sakura hissed jerking her head back overly satisfied when she heard the Uchia curse from the impact her skull made with his nose.

His weight lessened and she took full advantage as he stumbled backwards fresh blood streaming from his no doubt broken nose.

Sakura found her footing as she planted herself a few feet away form the recovering Uchia watching as he wiped his blood away with one quick swipe of his wrist.

"Ah so finally the truth emerges. All of this because I-" He smirked humorlessly.

"Cheated?" Sakura finished throwing a handful of shuriken in his direction, the raven haired ninja dodging it easily enough.

"Despite what you might think my whole word doesn't revolve around you." Sakura defended angrily, those days were dead and buried she made damn sure of it.

"Oh I know that, you made it perfectly clear when we were together." Sasuke added coldly his blacken eyes narrowing angrily.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Sakura demanded almost forgetting the blood match the two of them had been locked in the last several hours.

"Nothing." The Uchia stated in response turning his back on the pink haired medic sternly. Seeing as he didn't sense any more immediate danger.

"On no you don't get to avoid the subject!" She snapped causing the Uchia to freeze in place.

"You owe me that much!" She added the venom in her words actually striking a nerve in Sasuke that very few were capable of reaching.

"Do you ever wonder why I cheated Sakura?" He finally asked calmly over his shoulder.

"Because you're and unfaithful dog?" Sakura retorted hatefully. What kind of immoral down right idiotic question was that!

"Try it was the only thing that ever got your attention." The Uchia stated turning to face the glaring pink haired kunoichi sternly.

"What?" Sakura almost laughed. Was he out of his overly intelligent mind?

"Face it Sakura when we were together the only time we ever saw each other was when we were fighting. Would you like me to share your routine? Hospital, library, missions, and then home just to bitch at me for not spending enough time with you." He said callously and uncaring.

"Are you kidding me!?" Sakura almost choked at the audacity of the bastard.

"The only reason I spent so much time away from you was because it was no different than being at home! Even when you were right next to me you might as well have been miles away! I had to pick fights just to get a reaction! Its was like anger was the only thing you understood!" Sakura defending striking outwards only to smash her fist into a near by tree splintering the base into pieces with the impact of her assault.

"So yeah? I'm sorry I might have spent just a little to much time trying to make you miss me!" Sakura spat sarcastically. All those empty hours burying herself in hospital work just to try and get a rise out of what she thought was her soul mate. What a waste that had been. All that hopeless wanting, and wishing that things would eventually get better between the two of them.

It had all been a joke!

"Miss you? Try forget about you! I didn't see you for days sometimes weeks at a time and you blame me for wanting some kind of passion in my life?" Sasuke retorted harshly composing himself from Sakura's attack.

"Passion!?" Sakura repeated in utter shock. He was out of his mind! The absolute fury that pumped through her at this moment. She wanted to strangle the arrogant son of a bitch!

"When I did come home I practically threw myself at you and you did nothing!" She spat furiously thinking back to all the lonely nights she had went to bed sobbing after countless rejections. She had tried everything to please him, or at least get him partially interested in her.

Outfits, cosmetics, even toys and nothing worked. It was like whatever flame that had burned between them only came out at times likes this! When she was furious and deep down hurt beyond reason.

"Because you acted like it was some big chore! Just one more thing the almighty Sakura had to do before bed time." Sasuke hissed emotionlessly, and that was the final straw for Sakura.

How dare he accuse her of not trying? He walked out on her! The arrogant unbelievably delusional prick!

"You insensitive emotionally flaccid-" Sakura seethed launching forward. She would wring his neck if it was the last thing she did.

But blinded by her hurt and anger her attack was sloppy and ill placed and Sasuke took full advantage. Grasping her striking wrist he spun behind her wrenching her arm painfully tight to her back rendering her immobile.

"Argh!" Sakura hissed at the crushing pressure shooting up her back as she was held back first against Sasuke's hard chest. His other free hand grasping her throat to keep her from struggling further.

"We both screwed up Sakura, the only thing we were ever both good at was this." He stated cold and harsh against her ear lobe making her eyes narrow into absolute orbs of rage.

"Let me go!" Sakura threatened through barred teeth.

"Not until you admit separating wasn't all my fault." Sasuke replied sharply applying even more impossible pressure to her arm making her rise onto her tip toes in attempt to ease the pain pulsating through her.

"Never!" Sakura swore through bleary eyes. She hated this man! Hated! He would never know just how damn much!

"Never could admit when you lost." Sasuke whispered wrenching her arm again this time making a jolt of pain shot all the way through her with warning her bone was on the brink of snapping.

"Stop it." Sakura whimpered her voice cracking weakly. Hot tears filling up her jade orbs that had nothing to do with the pain pulsating through her. He could break every bone in her body as far as she was concerned, it still paled in comparison to what he had already done to her.

She closed her eyes tightly in refusal to allow the salted drops to fall. She would be damned if she let him see her cry single drop more over him.

Sasuke felt her tremble against him, and he knew this battle was over. But there was no victory to be had, just a void he wanted to distance himself as far away as soon as possible.

"Go home Sakura." He commanded finally releasing the crushing pressure against her letting the kunoichi fall to her knees before him.

Her pink hair falling over her face like a curtain to hide away the tears she had been desperately trying to shove away.

Sasuke looked down at the kneeling medic with empty eyes, it was better this way. The two of them should have never been together in the first place. Anyone he let close to him, in the end. They always got hurt.

Turing away the Uchia only managed a step or two before Sakura's words cut through the now night shaded forest like a knife.

"You're right." She whispered lowly, so low in fact even Sasuke thought he had misheard her.

The Uchia turned to face the pink haired medic staring up to him with tear blurred jade eyes and shimmering pink lips.

"I wasn't there enough-" She breathed, she never wanted to admit this to herself but in some small way. What the Uchia had said, was true. She had distanced herself from him, more so than she should have. But she didn't know what else to do. She was lost and they were breaking and she was afraid of the fall out if she did allow herself to get to close.

"I should have been there I should have-" Her voice broke and her head bowed once more. She couldn't do this. Wording her misery was just as bad as reliving every single traumatizing memory she had suffered at the Uchia's hands.

She wasn't strong enough to go through it again. She didn't want to.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered down at her.

Trying to brace herself for the inevitable gloating or callous 'I told you so's' she peered up slowly expecting to see the Uchia's smug look of victory from reducing her to this miserable state.

But the moment her eyes left the forest floor to seek his dark burning coal shaded orbs, she was met with the powerful feeling of his lips crashing down upon hers in a kiss that was almost bruising.

Sakura's hand swept over Sasuke's bare chest instinctually unsure if she was trying to push him away or feel him as a strong slender arm coiled around her waist pulling her tighter against him.

Her slight resistance forgotten the moment she felt his tongue coax its way into her mouth, stroking hers rhythmically. Soon his fingers were threaded through her soft pink locks cradling her lips more powerfully against his own.

This feeling, it was passionate and sheer desire everything she had been holding back for what felt like ages now but it was overwhelming. An emotional flood that she suddenly felt like she was drowning under.

Before she realized what he was doing, he was taking control of her inching her down onto the forest floor the callous pad of his palm massaging roughly her upper thigh. The fabric of her black skirt crawling upwards with the eagerness of his touch.

"No." Sakura rasped jerking her head to the side breaking the kiss as she began to struggle against his hold. Desperately she tired to gain her footing, she wasn't letting this happen!

Everything the Uchia had put her through, she wasn't giving into him that easily. Not again.

"Yes." Was Sasuke's short reply he was in no mood for game. This was happening and it was happening now.

Reasserting his grip on her waist he pulled her back down into his lap his lips picking up where they had left off only this time much more aggressive than before.

His hands roamed over her perfect body, caressing the enticing curve of her breast over her tight tank top feeling the hard buds of her nipples beneath his fingertips.

Sakura unwillingly arched into his touch tossing her head back in effort to once again break the suffocating contact between their lips.

"Stop." She panted feeling the Uchiha groan against her neck, god he loved it when she played hard to get.

"Make me." He challenged hoarsely biting the soft skin of her neck making her shudder in response. It was a true enough statement, Sakura was plenty strong enough to put and end to this sensual assault if she really wanted.

Sakura felt her fist tighten and her eyes narrow, damn him! What kind of spell did he hold over her? Why did she feel so damn helpless?

"Get off me!" She ordered though her words felt far to empty considering she wasn't struggling near as much as she truly wanted too.

Sasuke pulled away to meet her eyes his face seeming far to amused to take her hollow words seriously. If she really wanted to stop him, here and now. She had better kill him.

He wasted no time hiking up her black skirt pleased when the fabric of her panties easily tore away with the small chakra blade he summoned from his fingertips.

Sakura gripped only Sasuke's shoulders for dear life, oh god this was actually happening. What made it so much more worse was she actually wanted it to happen! She wanted him inside her! She felt so unbelievably empty right now. All these months without feeling him, right now at this moment seemed almost unbearable to relive.

Maneuvering Sakura in his lap seemed like second nature to the Uchiha as he quickly tugged his already pulsating member free from his navy sweats. In one swift motion both hands were on her hips guiding her down onto his waiting shaft and the pink haired kunoichi went all to willingly.

Sakura sank down impaling herself on Sasuke's thick length feeling her body instantly welcome him into her amazing tightness. Her head falling back as a loud cry tore thorough her, it felt even more incredible than she remembered.

He groaned at the indescribable feeling, and what little control he had managed to maintain was lost. Pulling her down onto him all the way to the hilt sheathing himself fully. She was so wet and hot, like a velvet molten paradise, it was maddening!

Taking control of her he lifted her hips upward before slamming her back down, lifting up, slamming down in movement that were pure animalistic. He might actually have felt a twinge of guilt for how rough he was being were Sakura not currently thriving on it.

Her nails were digging into his shoulder her hips meeting his was equal enthusiasm and delicious moans escaping from her shimmering lips.

Her perfect breast bounced with every thrust, a sight made more erotic when she arched her back in pleasure. Hungry for more of the sight Sasuke tore at her top pulling the thin fabric downwards until the two twin rosy pink buds of her breast were revealed, and his mouth watered at the sight.

Sakura gasped a sound so sweet and loud it echoed though the trees incasing them when he took the sensitive pearls into his mouth switching hungrily between the two.

His hot tongue lapping over them between pinching of his teeth.

Sakura's hand fisted in his raven hair pulling his mouth closer forcing more of her breast into his mouth. Everything felt so damn good! Too good.

She could feel it with every thrust of his hips, every bite of his teeth and drag of his tongue she was coming undone.

And judging by the rapid increasing of his tempo he was obviously feeling the same.

"S-Sasuke-" Sakura panted out in warning but it was too late. The Uchiha grinded her down onto his shaft and the pulsating of him inside her sent her spiraling over the edge!

A soundless scream tore through her throat as her head fell back. Her entire core rocked with orgasm. Hidden walls contracting in the most delicious way and her entire vision flashed an entirely new cosmos of colors.

It wasn't until she felt herself literally falling back to earth did she partially come down from the kismet high she had just experienced.

The hard ground digging into her sweat damped body as Sasuke collapsed beside her, his own breath coming in short pants as he tried to recover from the exertion he had just endured.

Sakura wasn't entirely sure how long the two of them lied there. Breathing in the damp air of the forest and the dry smell of the dirt beneath them. But eventually the hypnotic trance faded and the real Sakura came crawling back to reality.

"I cant believe it." She whispered tugging the tattered remains of her clothing somewhat protectively over herself.

"I-It worked." She breathed her jade eyes fixed on the darkening forest before the pair of them.

"Something worked." Sasuke agreed sitting up just enough to place a quick kiss on the pink haired medics shoulder.

"I-I'm over you." She blinked.

"What?" Sasuke chuckled thinking he had just misheard her.

"All the frustration, all the aggravation-" Sakura continued thinking out loud and totally oblivious to the confusion she was reducing the man at her side too.

"TenTen was right!" She beamed an ecstatic smile sweeping over her dirt stained face!

"TenTen?" Sasuke repeated disbelievingly. What did an over achiever like that weapon kunoichi have to do with anything?

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed reaching over to plant a completely unexpected kiss on the Uchia's equally as filthy cheek.

Leaping to her feet and re-adjusting the tatter remains of her clothing until she was at least partially covered.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked completely thrown off by her ecstatic behavior.

"Somewhere! Anywhere! I've gotta celebrate!" Sakura cheered.

"Whoa slow down-" He began but Sakura was in far to big a hurry and far to great a mood to be stopped.

"Thank you Sasuke! I wont forget it, or actually I will!" She laughed as she finger combed through her hair a few times and then with a small salute towards the still seated Uchia she was gone.

Sasuke sat there, frozen and far beyond confused thinking to himself only one thing over and over again.

What the hell had just happened?

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the quickie goodness! Much love!**


End file.
